


El Tren Laberinto

by AkiraSYuu



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Aguante Diosito Jakurai, Basado en una canción de Hypmic, Labyrinth Wall, M/M, No sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida pero ok, Que en paz descanse, Y Oscar Chávez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSYuu/pseuds/AkiraSYuu
Summary: La "Tercera Guerra Mundial" se había desatado, y el gobierno Ruso en un intento por liderar la guerra libera una cepa del Variola Virus modificada, tan resistente y con una capacidad de mutación tan grande que la única cura era "deshumanizar" a la población.Convertirla en humanoides.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 1





	El Tren Laberinto

Se levantó dos minutos antes para apagar el despertador análogo que descansaba justo al lado de la cama, así evitando despertar a la persona que dormía junto a él. Se movió con cautela para salir del mullido fuerte de cobijas que se había convertido la cama, y sintiendo el frio del suelo recorrer la planta de sus pies, suspiró y miró el calendario por encima del reloj que marcaba las 5:28 de la mañana. Hoy era el día en que el Tren Laberinto se detenía por cuatro días en la ciudad, y ya se estaban quedando sin insumos.

Corría el año de 2036; hace seis años la “Tercera Guerra Mundial” se había desatado. Las potencias mundiales peleaban por control territorial, posesión de cuerpos de agua y petróleo. Estados Unidos parecía ir liderando la guerra, gracias a la producción masiva de armas, pero Rusia terminó por dar el último golpe, coronándose ganador, al liberar la sepa de _Variola virus_ , modificada para su resistencia a las vacunas, generando un arma biológica de alto impacto.

Aunque la victoria de Rusia duró poco, pues el virus se salió de control y mutó más rápido de lo esperado, incluso antes de generar una vacuna. Y cuando esta estuvo lista, el virus había mutado de nuevo. Era casi tan letal que el fallo orgánico comenzaba a reflejarse a las dos semanas de contagio. Las personas parecían muertos vivientes, con la excepción de que no comían humanos para su supervivencia.

Investigadores, médicos, químicos, biólogos y especialistas se unieron buscando una posible cura, pero el virus era tan letal y se adaptaba tan bien, inicialmente al ADN humano, para después afectar al ARN; que la única solución fue “deshumanizar” a la población. Reemplazar las partes humanas por partes de metal, dejando intacto el corazón y el sistema nervioso central. Convertirlos en humanoides.

Japón fue uno de los países en liderar la investigación, la cual resultó exitosa después de dos años, pero muy poco accesible para población en general. Al inicio, todo el país fue enviado a cuarentena, pero mientras los ricos podían pagar el tratamiento y la transformación, los de clase media y baja nunca salieron de su confinamiento. La economía y el mundo en general se vino abajo. Los ricos se volvían más ricos y los pobres más pobres. Las fronteras de los países cerraron, impidiendo el comercio internacional y los viajes turísticos, pero la clase privilegiada no estuvo conforme con eso, así que crearon una vía ferroviaria capaz de atravesar todo Japón, con fines turísticos y recreativos, y al cual solo se tenía acceso si eras un humanoide.

El tren pasaba cada dos meses, aproximadamente, por el distrito de Shinjuku y se detenía cuatro días. Días que Takashima aprovechaba para poder saquear y robar la gran mayoría de insumos posibles para asegurar su supervivencia y la de Yuu. Después de todo, este último dependía completamente de él. Así que después de lavarse rápidamente la cara, se colocó una sudadera negra y un cubrebocas para proteger su identidad, dispuesto a salir de su hogar.

—Aún es muy temprano para irte. —Takashima se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta y se dio vuelta, encontrando a Yuu sentado en el filo de la cama.

—Debo llegar temprano para tantear terreno. —Yuu rio y negó aun adormilado.

—Eres el mejor en esto, no necesitas preparación, sin mencionar la “ventaja” que tienes sobre los demás. —Takashima cerró su puño izquierdo que estaba cubierto por un guante negro.

—Pero eso es algo de lo que no me siento orgulloso. —Yuu le hizo una señal de que se acercara y Takashima soltó el pomo de la puerta, acercándose al pelinegro.

—No ofendas mi trabajo, por favor—Yuu le sonrió de manera amarga y Takashima sintió pena. —Sé que decirte que vayas con cuidado está de más. —Takashima juntó su frente con la de Yuu y cerró los ojos. —Así que solo puedo pedirte que regreses con vida. Como sea, pero regresa. —Takashima asintió, abrió los ojos y besó suavemente a Yuu en los labios. Cuando se separó, lo encontró sonriente y una parte de su corazón envió calor a todo su cuerpo. Era un humanoide, pero aún podía sentir amor.

—¿Algo en especial que necesites? —Yuu negó divertido.

—Tal vez si encuentras algo de café… y cigarros. —Takashima asintió, besó nuevamente a su pareja y salió de la casa.

El tren debía parar en el antiguo Jardín Nacional Shinjuku Gyoen, el cual antiguamente era un jardín botánico, pero ahora solo era hierba seca y crecida. Sentado sobre pasto seco, miró el anaranjado amanecer de Tokio. Antes solía sentir emoción y nerviosismo al ver un nuevo día nacer sin saber si seguiría vivo o no, pero, aunque su cuerpo parecía el de un adulto joven de treinta y siete, su mente de cincuenta y cuatro le repetían constantemente si en verdad valía la pena seguir viviendo una vida así.

Los pájaros cantaban mientras una ráfaga suave de viento alborotaba su cabello permanentemente rubio. Dio un largo suspiro, se levantó del suelo y se sacudió los restos de hierba seca. Vio el tren acercarse y se acercó a este a paso lento hasta que se detuviera a su altura. Algunos pasajeros lo veían entre curiosos y disgustados. Takashima arrugó el cejo y tragó amargo tratando de contener su ira.

_“Malditos alzados de mierda…”_

El tren disminuyó su velocidad, momento que Takashima aprovechó para colgarse de una de las agarraderas laterales y quedar en medio de dos vagones. Se puso de cuclillas y esperó a que el tren se detuviera y los pasajeros comenzaran a descender. Quitó el guante negro, descubriendo su mano izquierda metálica y con un solo movimiento del dedo índice logró abrir una de las puertas de seguridad de uno de los vagones, el cual ni siquiera hizo un ruido de advertencia.

Para él era muy fácil entrar, pues este activaba una alarma de intruso si algún humano quisiera entrar, pero Takashima, físicamente era uno de ellos y podía entrar sin alertar a nadie. Aunque se rehusaba a creer que era la misma clase de persona que los que viajaban en el tren. Al ingresar, el olor a perfume caro lo asqueó y con una mueca de desagrado, contuvo una arcada.

Miró a sus alrededores, tomó una valija de apariencia costosa de alguno de los pasajeros, tiró su contenido al suelo y comenzó a llenarla de víveres. Agua embotellada, cajas de medicina, pan de caja, jamón, pescado enlatado, bolsas de arroz, granos de café, entre otras cosas, así como utensilios como cuchillos, tijeras, y demás. Se llenó los bolsillos del pantalón con joyas y dinero de los pasajeros. Cerró la valija y dio un último vistazo a su alrededor. Si olvidaba algo, podía volver al día siguiente a buscar en algún otro vagón. Escupió al suelo con resentimiento y antes de salir por donde había entrado, la alarma del vagón se activó.

Se quedó petrificado, mirando a la salida con nerviosismo, sintiendo como los androides construidos para proteger el tren se acercaban hasta donde él estaba. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, preguntándose que fue lo que había salido mal. Se sintió rodeado de rostros metálicos, unos cinco aproximadamente, vestidos como oficiales de policía, y detrás de uno de ellos encontró a un joven de cabellera rubia mal teñida, tratando se esconderse debajo de una de las camas del vagón.

—Suelte la valija y levante las manos. Está rodeado. —Takashima, sin dejar de ver al muchacho, bajó la mercancía que estaba a punto de llevarse y levantó las manos.

—Eres un niño estúpido. —Los oficiales miraron a Takashima sin expresión alguna. —Por tu culpa no podré volver mañana. —El chico hizo contacto visual con él y lo miró con miedo.

—Guarde silencio, no tiene permitido hablar. —Takashima gruñó.

—¡Me importa una mierda! —En un movimiento rápido, se sacó la sudadera, quedando en una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Su brazo izquierdo, metálico y brillante contrastaba con su blanca piel humana.

Los oficiales se acercaron amenazantes con armas de fuego en las manos, pero Takashima se había entrenado para sobrevivir. Con su brazo metálico soltó un golpe en la cabeza a uno de los androides, provocando un fallo en el sistema que después de hacerlo convulsionar, lo hizo dejar de funcionar. Takashima tomó el arma del oficial caído y se la lanzó al muchacho que seguía escondido.

—¡Niño, si quieres salir de aquí con vida, vas a tener que ayudarme! —Giró la articulación de su muñeca izquierda, separando la mano de su brazo y dejando al descubierto una metralleta corta con la cual logró deshacerse de otros dos oficiales.

Apenas tuvo momento de respirar, cuando sintió los brazos fríos de los otros dos androides sujetarle con fuerza hasta tirarlo al suelo. Forcejeó lo más que pudo, pero las máquinas eran más fuertes que él. Sintió un puñetazo que le dejó un sabor metálico en la boca y que le nublo la vista de su ojo derecho. Gruñó, tratando de zafarse del agarre nuevamente, cuando dos disparos alertaron sus sentidos. Se quedó paralizado momentáneamente hasta que sintió como uno de los oficiales dejaba de ejercer fuerza sobre él, miró al muchacho, quien sostenía el arma con los brazos extendidos en su dirección de manera temblorosa y suspiró. Aún en el suelo, se giró y pateó en el pecho al androide para alejarlo de él. Cuando se separaron, Takashima lo apunto con su brazo biónico y se deshizo de él.

Para entonces, ya habían armado un escándalo que había alertado a los pasajeros que viajaban en el tren, quienes presurosos y furiosos trataban de ingresar al vagón para proteger sus pertenencias. Takashima artículo su mano de nuevo y tomó al muchacho, que aún estaba temblando y sosteniendo el arma con fuerza, y lo jaló del brazo.

—Toma todo lo que puedas y vámonos, ¡pero ya! —El chico despertó de su trance y tomó todo lo que pudo entre sus manos. Takashima tomó la valija y salió corriendo del vagón con el chico siguiéndolo tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían hasta llegar a los altos edificios abandonados del distrito, donde podían refugiarse hasta asegurarse de que nadie más los seguía.

—A menos que quisieras morir a manos de la escoria del país, ¿qué hacías dentro del tren? —El muchacho apenas y podía respirar por lo rápido que había corrido. Se recargó sobre una pared mohosa y se resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

—Buscaba algo. —Respondió con simpleza cuando por fin recobró el aliento y Takashima se sorprendió al notar su voz gruesa.

—¿Y no sabes que los humanos no pueden entrar? De no haber estado ahí, habrías muerto. —El chico refunfuño y rio con ironía.

—Vivo día a día con el miedo de que este virus me mate, así que no le temo a la muerte. —Takashima se quitó el cubrebocas manchado de sangre y aceite y se lo extendió. El chico lo miró con asco y Takashima rio.

—Tómalo, ten por seguro que no voy a contagiarte. —El muchacho miró su brazo y con duda tomó el cubrebocas.

—Eres uno de ellos. Tu no puedes infectarte. —Takashima arrugó el cejo y se cruzó de brazos.

—No, yo no soy como ellos. —El sol se colaba entre las ventanas con vidrios rotos y opacos, coloreando el suelo y las paredes de naranja, como si estuvieran en llamas. —Por eso sigo aquí y no dentro de ese estúpido tren. —El chico se colocó el cubrebocas y lo miró con duda.

—Pero eres un humanoide. —Takashima suspiró y tomó una botella de agua de la valija y se la extendió al muchacho.

—Más humano que androide. —Se sentó a su lado y estiró las piernas. —Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea seguro volver. ¿Tienes a donde ir? —El muchacho bebió la botella casi de un trago y negó. —Entonces vendrás conmigo.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —Takashima sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

—La situación está tan jodida como para no ayudarnos entre nosotros. Sin mencionar lo desesperado que tienes que estar para entrar al Tren Laberinto, sabiendo que podías morir. —Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la risa suave de Takashima despejó la tensión. —Y bien, ¿cómo te llamas? —El muchacho hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio.

—Reita. Puedes llamarme Reita. —Takashima asintió y cerró los ojos.

—Bien Reita, gusto en conocerte. —Se cruzó de brazos y mientras los rayos del sol calentaban sus piernas, esperó a que llegara el medio día para poder volver a casa.

—Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, tardaste más de lo normal. —Reita ingresó a la casa y le sorprendió ver lo ordenada que estaba. Por fuera, era una casa simple de dos pisos, con la pintura desgastada y las paredes manchadas de moho, lodo, marcas de lluvia y manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre. Pero por dentro, el hogar era acogedor. Los muebles en su mayoría estaban hechos de madera y había pocos cuadros colgados en la pared.

Takashima pasó a su lado y dejó la valija en el piso, al lado de la mesa del comedor y entonces Reita cayó en cuenta que la otra persona en la casa estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas. Era un hombre delgado, de piel blanca como el papel y con el cabello largo y negro recogido en una coleta alta. Se veía muy alegre para tener ambas piernas amputadas desde la articulación rotuliana.

—Veo que trajiste a alguien contigo. —Yuu lo miró sonriente y Reita, apenado, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. —No es que me moleste, pero ¿por qué?

—Lo encontré dentro del vagón en el Tren, y al parecer, no tenía a donde ir. —Yuu lo miró divertido mientras Takashima tomaba un frasco pequeño del refrigerador y llenaba una jeringa gruesa con el contenido de este.

—Lo dices como si hubieras adoptado un perro callejero. —Takashima rio y se acercó a Reita quien al ver la jeringa se estremeció.

—Con ese pelo, parece. —Yuu rio de manera sonora. —Lo siento muchacho. Yo no puedo contagiarme, pero él sí y no lo voy a arriesgar.

—¡No! ¡Sabía que tanta amabilidad era demasiada! Quieres matarme ¿verdad? —Reita retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta cerrada mientras su corazón daba mil latidos por minuto. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con que defenderse cuando encontró colgado sobre la pared un título universitario, al lado de una vieja fotografía.

—Tranquilo muchacho, no vamos a matarte, ¿de que manera nos serías útil muerto? Aún no llego al extremo de comer carne humana. —Reita se relajó cuando vio que el título universitario correspondía al compañero de Takashima.

—Eres médico, ¿no? —Yuu asintió divertido mientras Reita hacía una mueca al sentir el pinchazo en su brazo derecho. En la foto podía verse un Yuu joven vistiendo una bata blanca (y con ambas piernas completas, por cierto) siendo abrazado por un Takashima castaño y con uniforme militar.

—Lo era. O bueno, no, lo soy. Nunca he dejado de ser médico. Lo que Shima acaba de inyectarte es una especie de antídoto. No lo puedo considerar una vacuna, pero en caso de que tengas el virus, este suero lo inactiva. Al menos hasta su próxima mutación. —Reita los miró extrañado mientras se sobaba el área afectada.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —Yuu lo miró confundido mientras Shima ponía agua a calentar. —Ustedes bien pudieron haberse salvado de esta mierda de mundo. Podrían estar en tren, ¿por qué no se fueron? —Yuu suspiró resignado y Takashima dejó dos tazas calientes de café sobre la mesa, Yuu tomó su mano y le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Quieres café? —Reita no tomaba café, pero aún así se acercó a la mesa. —Cuando me gradué de medicina hice un juramento _, “No llevar otro propósito que el bien y la salud de los enfermos”_ y no podía dejar que más de la mitad de la población muriera, mientras disfrutaba del abolengo y de la hipocresía de la clase alta. —Yuu dio un sorbo a su café e hizo un sonido de satisfacción. —Supongo que las cosas saben mejor cuando no las has probado desde hace tiempo. —Reita miró el brazo brillante y metálico de Takashima sin decir una palabra.

—En mi caso, no iba a dejarlo morir solo. Yuu me convenció de transformarme y tomar el tratamiento, cosa que hice. Pero cuando fue el turno de Yuu, despertó en medio de la anestesia y detuvo la cirugía.

—Y por eso ahora no tengo piernas. —Yuu sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y Reita sonrió con pena, dándole un sorbo a su café y sintiendo las notas amaderadas y dulces de la bebida.

—¿Y sirvió de algo haberte quedado? —Yuu bebió lo último de su café y tronó la lengua.

—Los primero dos años, sí. Aún había recursos y pude ayudar a cuantas personas se me presentaron. Pero conforme avanzo el tiempo, la economía cayó, Japón cerró sus fronteras deteniendo el comercio y los alimentos y recursos comenzaron a escasear. Nacieron grupos de choque y las batallas territoriales entre distritos terminaron por inutilizar mi trabajo. Así que bueno… terminamos viviendo así. —Takashima se sentó al lado de Yuu, colocando su mano derecha sobre su muslo y acariciándolo con el pulgar. —Aunque honestamente, no me quejo. —Reita terminó de beber su café e inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? Tenemos agua para que puedas ducharte, aunque eso sí, esta fría. —Reita los miró dudosos y reparó en lo diferentes que se veían lado a lado. Takashima mantenía un rostro firme y maduro, como eterno recordatorio de que jamás envejecería. Mientras tanto, el rostro de Yuu ya se veía marcado por algunas arrugas, sobre todo en la comisura de sus ojos. Ambos se veían tranquilos en su presencia, a pesar de que, en las circunstancias actuales, otros ya habrían intentado matarle.

Y es que en un mundo así, no se podía confiar en nadie.

Pero si lo pensaba bien, ninguno de los dos debía temerle. Él solo era un chico de veintiocho años, no era nada comparada al arma de guerra que era Takashima. Asintió agradecido y dejó que Takashima lo guiara al cuarto de baño.

Cuando Reita salió del baño, se sorprendió de sentir la suavidad de su cabello mal tenido otra vez. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Yuu y Takashima hablando frente a frente con miradas muy serias. El primero en notar su presencia fue Yuu, quien con una sonrisa le pidió que se acercara.

—Supongo que ya estás más relajado, ¿no? —Reita asintió, sintiéndose menos nervioso en la presencia de ambos.

—Sí, muchas gracias. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me bañe. —Yuu rio y Takashima susurró un _“pude olerlo”_ apenas audible.

—Bien, entonces déjame preguntarte algo—Reita asintió. —¿Qué hacías dentro del tren? —Reita se tensó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Buscaba algo. —Yuu buscó su mirada de manera seria, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Algo o a alguien? —Reita lo miró asustado y Yuu sonrió de lado. —Bingo.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando a alguien? —Esta vez, fue Takashima quien respondió.

—Nadie es tan estúpido para arriesgar su propia vida, a menos que sea por alguien que amas. —Reita lo miró desafiante. —Te recuerdo que me hice una transformación completa y renuncié a una vida de lujos. Dime si no sé de hacer estupideces por amor. —Yuu se cubrió la cara con una mano, avergonzado y negó.

—No me pongas en vergüenza frente al chico, ¿quieres? —Takashima rio y se quedó callado. —¿Entonces? —Reita dio un largo suspiro y se mordió el labio nervioso.

—Es… un amigo. —Yuu encaró una ceja y Reita resopló. —Aún éramos amigos, nunca llegamos a ser algo más. —Yuu asintió y lo dejó continuar. —Vivíamos juntos, más bien, sobrevivíamos juntos. Un día que el Tren se detuvo en Shinjuku, uno de los pasajeros nos ofreció a ambos la transformación. Debía ser gradual, así que el primero en ir sería mi amigo, pero jamás volvió. Esperé pensando que el procedimiento tal vez sería largo, pero van tres años de eso y estoy seguro de que no piensan dejarlo ir. —Yuu torció la boca.

—¿Y piensas traerlo de vuelta? —Pregunto Takashima. Reita lo miró suplicante, con una mirada que susurraba un “sí” avergonzado. —Honestamente, después de la vida que ha tenido, dudo que quiera regresar a buscar comida en los depósitos.

—¿Entonces qué hago? —Reita sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. No quería llorar frente a dos personas que acababa de conocer, pero sentía como su voz poco a poco se quebraba. —No quiero irme de este mundo sin verlo una última vez. —Yuu miró a Takashima con ojos de duda. Una pregunta volaba en el aire y a pesar de que Reita no sabía de que se trataba, podía sentir como el cuerpo y la mirada de Takashima gritaban que no.

—La única forma es que entres al Tren Laberinto… para no salir de él. —Reita rio de manera amarga.

—No soy un humanoide. Me echarán a patadas si descubren que soy un humano común y posiblemente infeccioso. —Takashima resopló molesto.

—No si no entras como humano. —Reita miró los ojos cafés de Yuu con duda y esperanza. —Yo podría…

—¡No puedes! ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? Ni siquiera tienes recursos ni materiales para deshumanizarlo. —Lo interrumpió Takashima de golpe.

—¡Podemos buscar en los depósitos y en distritos vecinos! —Respondió Yuu alterado.

—¡Querrás decir “puedes buscar” porque al que estás mandando al matadero es a mí! —Yuu entrecerró los ojos ofendido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el gran Takashima Kouyou tiene miedo? —Takashima rodó los ojos.

—No es miedo, es que es imposible. Transformarlo te va a llevar meses. —Yuu rio irónico.

—Ha esperado tres años, puede esperar de cuatro a seis meses más, ¿no es así? —Reita los miro alternadamente, cada vez más confundido. —¿No?

—Es que… perdón, no entiendo —Takashima resopló y Yuu tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Que puedo “deshumanizarte”. Puedo transformarte para que entres al Tren Laberinto de por vida. —La mirada de Reita se iluminó, pero al ver la molestia de Takashima suspiró.

—Él no está de acuerdo. —Yuu negó.

—Sí, pero el cirujano soy yo. Y si yo te digo que puedo hacerlo es porque puedo. —Reita esperó a que Takashima dijera algo más, pero este ni siquiera se movió.

—¿Por qué… me ayudas? —Yuu soltó sus manos y miró a Takashima fijamente.

—Porque yo también estaría desesperado, y movería cielo, mar y tierra por volver a ver a la persona que amo. —Takashima hasta entonces lo miró y suspiró resignado.

—Tendrás que ser muy específico en qué es lo que quieres, porque ni creas que voy a dejarte salir de esta casa. —Yuu sonrió aliviado y asintió.

—Entonces Reita, ¿aceptas? —Reita lo miró dudoso. —Antes podía realizar el procedimiento en dos semanas como máximo, pero no tenemos equipo, materiales y mucho menos un quirófano, así que yo calculo unos cuatro o cinco meses.

—¿Y en verdad puedes hacerlo?, digo, ¿pueden hacerlo? —Yuu le sonrió confiado y Takashima levanto el dedo pulgar, aún sin mover un centímetro de su cara. Reita rio nervioso y asintió energético. —¡Sí, claro que sí quiero!

—Perfecto, pero quiero que sepas que hasta que tu transformación esté completa, no puedes salir de esta casa, ¿de acuerdo? —Reita hubiera vendido su alma al diablo si hubiese podido, así que no salir de casa era un precio justo que pagar.

Seis meses habían pasado y Reita comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ser una máquina. Lo que más trabajo le costaba, era mover sus articulaciones, pero poco a poco tenía más control sobre su cuerpo. Y Yuu estaba más que feliz con el resultado. Su trabajo lo había concluido un mes antes, pero el Tren llegaría a la ciudad dentro de un mes, mes que aprovecharon para que Reita se acostumbrara a su nuevo cuerpo.

Se habían convertido en una especia de familia, si es que así podía llamarse. Y es que, de alguna manera, Reita se sentía como si Yuu y Takashima fuesen sus padres, al menos, los respetaba más de lo que había hecho con sus padres biológicos.

—Yo también quería un brazo biónico. —Yuu rio y negó.

—Shima es casi un arma de guerra porque necesita sobrevivir a la jungla de metal que está allá afuera, pero tu aspiras a otro tipo de vida, así que no lo vas a necesitar. —El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana y Reita estaba nervioso, esperando a que Takashima le dijera que era hora de irse. Takashima entró en el dormitorio y se recargó en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos.

—Ya es hora. —Reita asintió y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó a la silla donde Yuu estaba y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, por todo. —Yuu rio y correspondió el abrazo.

—Aún no he terminado, por eso es importante que no se distraigan el día de hoy. Un paso en falso y todo el trabajo se habrá ido a la basura. —Reita asintió decidido. La transformación estaba casi completa, a excepción de su sistema nervioso.

El virus era tan letal, que era capaz de atravesar la barrea hematoencefálica, infectando también al cerebro y dañando las funciones nerviosas. Así que, para protegerlo, habían diseñado un microchip con liberación prolongada de anticuerpos e interleucinas, capaces de defender al órgano de por vida, pero eran exclusivos y fabricar uno les tomaría años, así que la forma más sencilla, era tomar uno ya hecho.

De algún pasajero del Tren.

—Sé que tu conoces los riesgos. —Dijo Yuu mirando a Takashima. —Pero tu no, y es por eso por lo que quiero que no te separes de Shima. ¿Sabes por qué lo llaman el Tren Laberinto? —Reita negó. —Porque es muy fácil perder la cabeza dentro. La clase alta no quería compartir sus privilegios con nadie, así que, aunque alguien de clase media o baja pudiera costear el tratamiento, no podría entrar al Tren sin volverse loco antes. Sus paredes están diseñadas para confundirte, hacerte ver alucinaciones y llevarte por caminos que solo conducen a la muerte. Estas doblemente expuesto al no tener un microchip, así que, por favor, no te separes de Shima, ¿de acuerdo? —Reita asintió nervioso.

—Espérame en la planta baja, ya te alcanzo. —Reita se separó de Yuu y salió de la habitación, dejando a la pareja sola.

—Lamento pedirte esto. —Takashima negó y se sentó en el filo de la cama, frente a Yuu.

—No es mi primera vez matando a alguien. —Yuu suspiró.

—Sí, pero sí es la primera vez que lo haces porque yo te lo pido. —Takashima acarició su mejilla con dulzura, obligando a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sabes que haría eso y mil cosas más, ¿verdad? —Yuu rio avergonzado y asintió. —Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. —Yuu asintió nervioso y suspiró.

—Por favor, Shima, ve con cuidado y regresa, como sea, pero regresa. —Takashima besó los labios de Yuu con delicadeza, como cada vez que tenía que salir de casa, pero antes de separarse Yuu lo abrazó fuerte para que no se separara, acarició su rostro con ternura y dejó que Takashima jugueteara con su labio inferior.

—Reita me esta esperando abajo. —Dijo Takashima, soltando un suspiro y Yuu lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Puede esperar un poco más, ¿no? —Sintió los labios tibios del peligro sobre su cuello y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, llegando hasta la parte humana que Yuu había insistido en preservar.

—Mierda, sí, puede esperar. —Takashima tomó a Yuu entre brazos y lo cargó hasta el centro de la cama. Y aunque Reita no se atrevía a subir las escaleras y preguntar porqué Takashima se demoraba tanto, el rechinido de la cama le daba la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Te ves de mejor humor. — Señaló Reita al ver que Takashima luchaba por disimular una sonrisa.

—No sé de que hablas. —Reita rio y sonrió nostálgico al pensar que, si todo salía como lo planeado, dentro de tres días más, el tendría una sonrisa similar.

—Bien, ya están descendiendo del tren. Recuerda, déjame hablar a mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Reita asintió y comenzaron a acercarse al monstruo de metal.

Habían robado prendas para la ocasión, para poder camuflajearse entre la clase alta. Y para Takashima no era difícil actuar como uno de ellos, después de todo, en algún momento el había pertenecido a ese grupo privilegiado. Se acercaron con cautela mirando alrededor en busca de una presa sencilla, y fue Takashima quien la encontró. Era una mujer de apariencia joven, con el cabello blanco hasta los hombros, de ojos grandes y violetas, con labios rosas, voluptuosos y con unas curvas increíblemente pronunciadas. Seguramente la deshumanización no había sido su única cirugía.

Takashima se acercó con porte elegante hasta la mujer y cuando esta lo miró, sonrió apenada.

—Disculpe señorita, no pude evitar notar que su belleza destaca sobre todos los demás pasajeros. Lamento importunarla, pero no decirle lo hermosa que la encuentro probablemente me mataría lentamente. —La señorita sonrió divertida y cubrió su boca con su mano.

—No es importuno —Hizo una ligera reverencia y sonrió— pero nunca le había visto antes.

—Soy del distrito de Nagoya, y nuestros vagones están un poco separados, ¿no cree? —La chica sonrió y asintió divertida, miró a Reita con curiosidad y sin necesidad de preguntar algo, Takashima lo presentó.

—Es mi sirviente. Es un humanoide incompleto, pero no se preocupe, no es infeccioso. —Reita hizo una reverencia exagerada y la chicha sonrió, extendiendo su mano para que Takashima pudiera besar su dorso.

Para Reita, a pesar de que fueron solo tres horas, le pareció toda una eternidad y un calvario escuchar el “coqueteo” entre Takashima y la ‘ _Señorita-Elegante’_ , pero cuando los vio caminar, tomados del brazo, hacia uno de los vagones, supo que era momento de actuar. Takashima le dio una mirada discreta y lo siguió hasta ingresar al vagón del Tren.

Estaba nervioso de que en cualquier momento pudiese activar la alarma, pero al poner un pie dentro del vagón, soltó el aire que sin querer estaba reteniendo y respiró aliviado. Dejó que Takashima avanzara, mientras lo seguía a una distancia prudente. Al parecer estaban yendo a uno de los cuartos privados del vagón principal, y mientras Reita caminaba, comenzó a sentirse mareado. Aún así, no despegó su vista del rubio delante de él y con paso firme y mirando de frente como los caballos, siguió caminando.

Hasta que llegó a un pasillo lleno de espejos. ¿Cómo era posible tener una instalación así dentro de un tren? Su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Yuu.

_“…sus paredes están diseñadas para confundirte, hacerte ver alucinaciones y llevarte por caminos que solo conducen a la muerte.”_

Reita parpadeó y sin quererlo, perdió de vista a Takashima. Comenzó a sudar frío, sus latidos aumentaron y el miedo comenzó a nublar su vista. No quería voltear, temía encontrarse con algo, pero instintivamente volteó a los lados. Afortunadamente no encontró nada extraño y a paso más lento, siguió avanzando hacia delante. En un descuido, miró a su derecha, encontrándose con unos ojos grises que lo veían sorprendidos. Reita detuvo su caminar y su corazón dio un brinco tan fuerte que parecía querer salirse de su caja torácica.

—Takanori…—Susurró Reita, esperanzado.

—Akira, ¿qué haces aquí? —La mira de Takanori estaba llena de miedo, algo que entristeció a Akira, quien, en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba un reencuentro como las antiguas novelas de amor que tanto amaba leer, deseaba recrear una de las tantas noches donde, escapando del mundo y de sus horrores, Akira y Takanori inventaban y dibujaban historias de amor.

Una música triste que sin querer los unió por primera vez resonó en su cabeza y quiso llorar, pero no sabía si era de tristeza, de felicidad, de miedo, de indignación o una mezcla de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

_“Por ti_ _, el mar es la locura del cielo. Por ti, el llanto es una llaga de celos. Por ti, el dolor es el sol sin la flor, el infierno es amor tan eterno. El infierno es amor.”_

Un vaso roto y el grito de una mujer hizo que Reita despertara de su trance. El pasillo de espejos desapreció, pero Takanori seguía fijo en su campo de visión, entonces se dio cuenta donde estaba. Parado en medio de un gran salón rococó con un gran candelabro de cristal sobre su cabeza. Muchas mesas redondas y con manteles blancos con detalles bordados con hilos de oro lo rodeaban.

Otro grito lo hizo voltear y encontró a Takashima arrancando la cabeza de la mujer que antes le acompañaba. En su mirada se veía la furia y la determinación por cumplir cualquier cosa que Yuu le hubiese pedido. Su brazo biónico estaba manchado de aceite y sangre, al igual que su rostro. Sostuvo la cabeza de la mujer de sus blancos cabellos y miró a Reita, entonces se dio cuenta de que no era el único en la sala.

—Takanori…—Takanori miró a Takashima asustado y sin pensarlo mucho, corrió a una de las esquinas del salón.

—¡Reita, vámonos ya! —Reita no podía moverse, vio como Takanori corrió y arrancó parte del papel tapiz del salón, accionando una palanca que activó la alarma del Tren.

—¡NO! ¡Takanori, espera, déjame explicarte! —Takashima tomó a Reita del brazo cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda baja.

Un hombre que se veía aproximadamente de su edad, vestido con un abrigo azul, con botones dorados y costuras rojas lo había pateado para que perdiera el equilibrio. Takashima lo miró y su cabello rosa pastel lo descolocó momentáneamente.

—No porque estés hecho de metal significa que eres como nosotros, pedazo de mierda. —Takashima entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con odio.

—Él es quien se llevó a Takanori. —Takashima miró a Reita incrédulo y luego regresó la vista al otro hombre.

—Subcomandante Takashima, es un gusto saludarle. Aunque siendo sinceros, me hubiera causado más alegría ver al Doctor Shiroyama, lástima que no pueda entrar a este lugar… literalmente. —Takashima gruño ante la burla hacia su pareja y se levantó del suelo.

—Doctor Yutaka, a mi no me hace feliz saber que sigue vivo. —Yutaka sonrió y caminó a paso lento hasta donde Takanori estaba y lo abrazó por lo hombros.

—¿Puedo saber a que debo tu visita? —Takanori bajó la vista y Reita cayó de rodillas al suelo. Takashima suspiró de manera cansada y lanzó la cabeza de la mujer lejos.

—Tenía un asunto pendiente, pero supongo que ya he cumplido con lo que debía. —Reita miró a Takashima sorprendido, en sus ojos se podía leer un “¿qué diablos estás haciendo?” Yutaka rio y acarició los cabellos castaños de Takanori de manera protectora.

—Puedo dejarlo pasar, si te vas ahora. —Takashima resopló molesto e hizo una reverencia exagerada.

—Con su permiso, nos retiramos. —Con coraje, pateó el cuerpo robótico de la mujer que minutos antes había asesinado y tomó a Reita del brazo, jalándolo consigo a la salida. Reita no podía dejar de mirar con ojos vidriosos como ese hombre de porte elegante besaba en los labios a su amado Takanori.

_“Aunque tú me has echado en el abandono, aunque tú has muerto todas mis ilusiones, en vez de maldecirte con justo encono en mis sueños te colmo de bendiciones.”_

Estaban cerca de casa, pero la lluvia y el granizo les imposibilitaba seguir caminando. Se refugiaron debajo de un techo de un depósito de basura y de chatarra, esperando a que la lluvia parara un poco. Ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna desde que abandonaron el Tren. Pero Takashima no dejaba de sentir pena por Reita. En los meses que había vivido con ellos, había logrado quererle, aunque sea un poco.

—Reita…—El aludido no contestó. —Reita, ¿me estás escuchando? —Este asintió con lentitud y Takashima quiso abrazarle. —Es mejor si regresas y te quedas con nosotros. No había razón por la cual te quedaras en el Tren, más después de lo que viste.

—Estuve tan cerca —Susurró Reita y a Takashima le costó trabajo entenderle por el ruido de la lluvia.

—Odio cuando Yuu me da discursos de este estilo, pero ¿no crees que era lo mejor? —Reita tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y no sabía si su rostro estaba mojado por la lluvia o por las lágrimas.

—Mejor volvamos a casa. Prepararé té caliente y aún hay un poco de pan que podemos tostar. Reita, puedes quedarte a vivir con nosot—La palabra quedó a medias cuando Reita, sin que Takashima lo esperara, clavó una barra delgada de metal en la frente del rubio.

—Tu aun tienes algo que necesito. —Reita lo miraba mientras lágrimas corrían de sus ojos. —Tengo que volver, tengo que volver…—se repetía a si mismo mientras se abrazaba, sintiendo la lluvia fría caer sobre sus hombros. Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, preguntándose qué acababa de hacer. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y se rasguñó la cara de manera desesperada.

—¿Qué… acabas de hacer? —Hasta entonces, notó que Takashima no había caído muerto al suelo. Levantó la vista asustado y en vez de encontrarse con su mirada, se encontró con su puño metálico tirándolo al suelo.

—¡No! ¡Takashima, perdóname! ¡Estaba desesperado y actué por impulso, perdóname! —Takashima se lanzó sobre él y lo golpeó sin piedad. En su mente solo estaba Yuu.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Un imbécil! ¿¡Quieres volver con quien no te ama?! ¡¿Con quién te abandono por dinero?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! —Reita soltaba quejidos cada vez más leves, pero aún así, Takashima no menguaba sus golpes, sintiendo la rabia y el dolor correr por su rostro a modo de lágrimas.

Dio un respiro profundo y cuando se detuvo, Reita ya no respiraba ni tenía pulso. La lluvia diluía la sangre y el aceite de Reita, cuyo rostro apenas era reconocible. Takashima lo miró con dolor y lloró sobre su lecho hasta que otro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza.

—Debo volver, debo volver a casa. Como sea debo volver a casa…—Se repetía mientras caminaba el tramo que le faltaba por llegar a casa.

El ruido de la lluvia y de los truenos hacían reventar su cabeza y tambaleando, mareado y confundido tomó el tubo de metal que sobresalía de su frente y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, jaló de él, sintiendo una succión tan dolorosa que lo tiró al suelo. Sintió la sangre correr por su frente, se levantó con dificultad, tomando el picaporte de la puerta y entrando a rastras a su hogar.

—¡Shima! —La voz de Yuu le aceleró el corazón, pero involuntariamente, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Levantó el rostro y se encontró de frente con Yuu, quien estaba en el suelo, gateando hasta llegar hacia él. —¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó desesperado. Takashima quiso hablar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, el aceite comenzó a salir a borbotones de esta. —No, no, no. Necesito mi equipo quirúrgico. —Yuu miraba a los lados desperado e impotente al saber que no podía correr por ayuda. —¡Takashima, no te mueras! —Gritó desesperado y sosteniendo el cuerpo de quien por veintitrés años había sido su pareja y mejor amigo.

—Lo siento…—Susurró Takashima, sonriendo como todas las noches antes de dormir.

—Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos. —Yuu tomó la mano metálica de Takashima con desesperación y giró su articulación hasta desprender la mano. —Si tu te vas, voy contigo. —Takashima negó lentamente, mirando a Yuu a los ojos.

—No puedo— Yuu puso la estructura de metal sobre su pecho con violencia y gritó.

—¡No soy nada sin ti, Takashima! ¡Si me dejas aquí, moriré porque soy un inútil, un inválido incapaz de cuidar de si mismo! ¡Prefiero mil veces afrontar a la muerte, pero contigo! —Takashima cerró los ojos y Yuu besó sus labios manchados. —Te amo, Shima, aquí y en todas las vidas y universos que existan. —Recargó su frente en la sangrante herida de Takashima y este, con su último aliento, disparó.

El cuerpo de Yuu cayó sobre él, y mientras esperaba la dulce paz de la muerte, de preguntó si haber llegado hasta ese punto en verdad había valido la pena.

Las pantallas gigantes del salón principal se encendieron y mostraron tres nombres en un amarillo brillante.

**_“Akira Suzuki_ **

**_Shiroyama Yuu_ **

**_Takashima Kouyou”_ **

—Tres han caído. —Mencionó divertida una mujer que miraba atentamente a las pantallas.

—Es lo que debemos esperar de esa especie. No son más que animales salvajes, matándose entre ellos para sobrevivir, ¿no crees? —Rio Yutaka mientras acariciaba la espalda de Takanori, quien a pesar de tenerlo todo, no dejaba de sentirse como una marioneta vacía, que incluso era incapaz de llorar.

Y es que, aunque se sabía seguro del virus dentro de esas paredes de metal, no se sentía seguro de vivir. Y se preguntaba día a día si lo que estaba viviendo de verdad podía ser llamado vida.

¿Qué habría después de la muerte? ¿A dónde iremos después de morir? A un lugar que los que siguen vivos son incapaces de comprender, seguramente.

¿habrá alguna razón para seguir viviendo? ¿Qué es la felicidad? A final de cuentas, nadie sabe lo que en verdad busca.

¿Sobrevivir? ¿Poder? ¿Amor? Incluso ahora, en lo absurdo del mundo, todos quieren reír, todos quieren soñar. Incluso aquel moribundo, en sus sueños desea seguir viviendo.

El vitoreo y la música alegre despertaron a Takanori de su ensoñación, y se olvidó de todo mientras sonriente, extendía un brindis de champagne espumoso a las personas dentro del salón.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, lo que tenía que decir ya se me olvidó(?  
> 1\. Como médico en formación, esta historia me creo mucho conflicto porque mi parte racional y científica se pelea con la fantasía y me dice "NO ES POSIBLE HACER ESTO MÉDICAMENTE, ESTÚPIDA" pero pues ya que~  
> 2\. Recalqué mucho lo de las clases sociales porque incluso el COVID-19 se extendió por el mundo gracias a los ricos, y quienes pagamos somos la clase media y la clase baja.  
> 3\. La muerte de Uruha fue un sueño (?) pero me mataba mi hermano a mi y me decía bien serio "no puedes confiar en nadie" (?  
> 4\. Hay 3 canciones aquí metidas: Labyrinth Wall (Hypnosis Mic/Jakurai), Por ti, Lágrimas negras (Óscar Chávez)  
> 5\. No sé si se entendió el final, pero básicamente la clase rica esta consciente de la situación allá afuera y ve como todos se matan por sobrevivir como si fuera un circo. Takanori esta conflictuado porque es feliz viviendo en la riqueza, pero no olvida de donde viene.
> 
> No voy a borrar esta madre, pero tampoco la voy a promocionar.  
> Lo siento si leyeron esto, ni siquiera lo revisé. LOL
> 
> Mejor lean mis otros trabajos, me hacen más feliz :c


End file.
